


Dance With The Devil

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: When your lonely dancing session turns into a sharred dance with Lucifer, you couldn't be happier. At least, you thought you couldn't.





	Dance With The Devil

You paid no attention to your surroundings, having your ear buds in and your eyes closed. Your body moved to the beat of the song currently playing, lips silently forming the lyrics. Your hair flew around you as you shook your head around, your hands moving up over your head. Suddenly you were lifted into the air, arms wrapped around your hips. You squealed and opened your eyes. There was Lucifer, resting his chin on your belly and looking at you happily. He held you in the air with no problem. You unplugged your headphones, changed the song to something slow and let the sound fill the room. Lucifer started swaying the two of to the music. Slowly he put you down to your feet, still swaying. 

You danced for a few minutes, neither of you saying a word. You only looked at each other lovingly, enjoying each others presence. Slowly Lucifer pulled you closer, until your lips touched. The kiss was soft and sweet, but still sparked something inside you. You wound your arms around his neck, tilting your head slightly. He pulled back to look into your eyes once again. "I do love to dance with you.", he murmured, cupping your cheeks and stroking your cheekbones gently. "You are so sappy!", you laughed. One of his arms wrapped around your lower back. Suddenly you were dipped down low, held up only by Lucifer. "Only for you.", he smiled, placing his lips on yours once again. 

He pulled you up and spun your around, away from him. You halted and laughed, turning to face him. Your hands flew to your mouth to stifle a gasp. The he was, Lucifer, on one knee in front of you. His hand held open a box, a beautiful ring in it. Tears welled up in your eyes. "(YN), we've spent a significant amount of time in this relationship, and I think it is time to take it further. I want you by my side, not only as my girlfriend, but as my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show you my love every day of our lives. It's not always going to be easy, I'm not gonna lie about that, but I want us to go through it together. So I'm asking you, (YN). Will you marry me?" Tears were now spilling freely. You weren't able to form words, so you just nodded frantically. He gently took your hand and slipped the ring on your ring finger. He then stood up and kissed you passionately, picking you up and spinning the two of your around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
